


阳光正好

by midnightbutterfly9



Series: 迪士尼特辑 [2]
Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutterfly9/pseuds/midnightbutterfly9
Summary: 阳光正好 | 迪士尼篇（2/2）现实向 /  甜文 / 5.5k字想到哪写到哪，无聊预警。
Relationships: Liu Lingzi/Xu Jiaqi, 令有琪图
Series: 迪士尼特辑 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935649
Kudos: 3





	阳光正好

翌日清晨。  
一缕淡橘色的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进主卧室，将洒落在地板的玫瑰花瓣映得浓艳雅致，如同赤裸肩头上遍布凝脂的吻痕。嫩白殷红，昨夜留下的种种证据相映成趣，仿佛都在悄悄回放述说着被子底下发生过的翻云覆雨。

晨曦的温暖钻进洁白的被子下，扰得刘令姿悠悠转醒。她打了个哈欠，抬起细长的胳膊，在睡眼朦胧中支起身子。视线随着空中那道刺眼的光，顺着侧过身去，就瞧见光线照射下许佳琪微蹙的眉心。

刘令姿回头往窗帘的方向扫了一眼，唔，似乎有点远，她还不想这么快离开温暖的被窝呢。想了片刻，刘令姿便开始挪挪身子，靠过去贴近那侧睡着的人儿。刘令姿将一手撑在自己头边，一手横空挡在许佳琪脸蛋的正上方，修长大手恰到好处地替她完美遮去那道扰人清梦的阳光。

果不其然，许佳琪原本蹙起的眉心逐渐舒展开来。刘令姿会心一笑，视线便开始往下扫描。看着许佳琪奶白软嫩的肌肤，线条优美的肩颈，还有自己昨夜留下的斑驳痕迹，她心里不禁感叹道：自家女朋友的睡颜真好看，又忍不住俯身在她额头上落下一吻。

枕边人睡得很香，这一系列的动作都没吵醒她。刘令姿眼尾上挑的眸子宛若刚睡醒的猫咪，懒洋洋地眨着，不厌其烦地打量许佳琪熟睡的脸庞。

就这样安静地看了十分钟，直至桌上的手机闹铃不合适宜地响起，彻底惊扰了主卧里的平静。

这突兀的闹铃声真烦人，沉浸在睡梦中的许佳琪终于有了动静。她挣扎着眼睛微睁一下，就瞧见刘令姿枕着脑袋，直勾勾地盯着自己看。

“唔~”许佳琪一只手从被子里伸出来，有些无力地推开眼前人的肩膀，开口道：“快去关掉~”嗓子沙哑得很，带着浓浓的困意。 

刘令姿顺从许佳琪的意愿，但很快又钻回被子底下，像只树袋熊一样紧紧地抱住许佳琪，在她脸颊上落下密密麻麻的吻，试图弄醒她。

“快醒了许佳琪……” “醒啦，宝贝……” “都几点了，是谁说闹钟响了就会起床的……”

说再多也没用，回应刘令姿的只有小奶猫般的哼哼唧唧。许佳琪努力扭着身子从她怀里挣开来，一把拉过被子迅速地盖过头顶，直接将欲叫醒她的恋人隔绝掉。

“……”  
傻眼，多大的人了还赖床。

刘令姿当然不是第一次知道许佳琪有赖床的习惯，小女友这行径也算是她身上少有的孩子气，而且这还是只有在自己面前时才会展露无遗的小任性。想到这儿，还没有成功把人叫醒的刘令姿心里倒是甜滋滋的。

刘令姿像突然被壮了胆似的，也不顾许佳琪是否有起床气，直接从背后抱在许佳琪的腰际，扒拉她的手臂，又晃又摇的。  
嘴角勾着笑意道：“许佳琪是……”

到了最后三个字，刘令姿故意凑到许佳琪耳边去说。话音才刚落，怀里的人突然一把将自己的胳膊拍掉。这大幅度的动作吓得刘令姿小小地向后缩了一下，糟，刚才说的话都被听到了吗！  
但紧接着，许佳琪的喉间动了动，只是含糊不清地咕哝道，“痒~ 不要吵我~ 让我睡……”

噢，刚才又睡回去了，那应该是没听到吧。刘令姿手捂着胸口松了口气，又偷偷地轻笑起来。  
对这一切似乎毫不知情的许佳琪依旧闭着眼，脸蛋蹭了蹭温暖的被褥里，继续香甜的睡眠。

真的好累好累。之前的行程一直忙得作息不正常，睡眠不足，好不容易有了个休息日，现在的许佳琪只想好好睡上一觉。  
昨晚…… 两人还折腾到三更半夜，都没怎么睡，真是高估了自己的体力，早知道就不迁就她了，哭。

任由许佳琪赖床好一会儿后，刘令姿再次看了一下时间，真的不早了，只好又将她摇醒，继续道，“乖，起床啦…… 你忘了今天要去迪士尼吗？”

“？？迪士尼……？？” 许佳琪蹙起眉头。此刻的脑子显示一片空白。

“对啊，说好的迪士尼约会啊宝贝。” 回望着勉强扭过头看自己的女友，刘令姿有些哭笑不得。

半晌，迷蒙中的许佳琪才反应过来。噢。但仍旧闭着眼哼唧道，“唔……去过好多次了……” 许佳琪推开重新贴上来欲抱住自己的恋人，又回过身去，只留了一个背影给无奈笑着的刘令姿。

被推开的刘令姿一点也不恼，她知道许佳琪不是真的不想去，不过就是昨晚没睡够还想再赖床。而昨晚怎么会没睡够呢…… 自知理亏的某人只好耐心继续哄着。  
“…… 但是我没去过呀，我希望我的第一次是跟你一起的。”

“嗯……” 总算是应了，但仍旧将脸埋进枕头里继续睡。

刘令姿揉着许佳琪蓬松的短发，硬是把她转过来面对自己，俯身用唇瓣去蹭许佳琪的脖子，又一路向上吻她的耳廓，气息洒在各个敏感部位。睡意再怎么浓，许佳琪终是敌不过她的攻势，睁开眼睛妥协道，  
“好啦…… 我醒了，你别亲了，痒……”

“那你快起来，再迟点就要排长龙了。你想排队吗，不怕晒黑？”

晒黑这两个字一说出口，许佳琪即刻认命地爬起来。

有些好笑地回望着她幽怨的小眼神，刘令姿捧着她的脸，狠狠吧唧了一口，“爱赖床的宝贝终于起来了。”

许佳琪一听就鼓起了腮帮子，忿忿道，“如果不是你，是别人约的，我绝对不可能早起！”

“好，好，我知道，我当然知道，我很特别~ ” 刘令姿笑得满脸自信得瑟。

许佳琪哼了一声，裹着被单翻下床时小声嘀咕，“恃宠而骄…”  
嘴上这么说着，但还是凑过去赏了几个早安吻，这才走到浴室去洗漱，身后跟着一个傻笑了好久才屁颠屁颠追上来的大型挂件。

+

上午时分的游乐园里晴空万里，万物生机勃勃。灿烂的晨光为游客们的背影镀上一层金黄色。四处洋溢着五彩缤纷的喜悦，空气中小孩们银铃般的笑声，伴随着一丝丝的烧烤香味。

许佳琪一手拿着玉米热狗，一手按着快门一顿咔嚓。镜头里，刘令姿站在旋转木马前 拿着气球，摆完姿势拍好照片后，又像小孩儿蹦跶着朝许佳琪小跑过去，奶声奶气地欢呼起来，“迪士尼果然是世界上最快乐的地方！！！”

许佳琪也被她的兴奋所感染，残留的倦意统统烟消云散，她的嘴角扬起，嗓音愉悦道：“因为有你在呀~”， 逗得刘令姿一阵鹅鹅鹅的笑。

在助理姐姐的陪同下，她们把Q米也带出来了，小宝贝的脑袋从许佳琪的大衣中探出来好奇地东张西望。  
一整天下来，两人打卡了好多地方，她们步伐轻盈，玩得轻松自在，甚至在排队的时候也不觉得疲惫，还不亦乐乎地吃着那些平日里绝不碰的零食甜品。她们互相给对方拍照，也让助理姐姐帮忙拍了好多两人同框的美图作为这次一日游的珍藏品。

许佳琪刚成功说服刘令姿买下一个唐老鸭的手机壳，也为自己选了一个毛茸茸的鸭屁屁，勉强凑成情侣小配件吧。

正当两人排队付钱时， Q米窝在许佳琪的大衣里睡着了。“看-” 许佳琪压低声音，拉着刘令姿的手臂说。

“哇，好可爱啊…” 凑近就能听见Q米睡得呼噜呼噜的，刘令姿顺势倾身亲了亲Q米的小脑袋。  
这突如其来的亲密打得许佳琪有些招架不来，刘令姿的气息温热黏乎地贴近自己胸口时，一霎时间，许佳琪被撩拨得耳根通红，发烫的脸颊也迅速染上了绯红。 

她想都没想就揪住了刘令姿的耳朵，将她从胸前拉起。在口罩的掩护下，许佳琪只能看到她笑得眯起来的双眼，不过许佳琪百分百确定那底下一定早已扬起了一口白牙。  
一时也分不清刘令姿是故意的还是撩人而不自知，许佳琪轻轻揉捏着她泛着淡粉色的耳朵，好气又好笑。

+

傍晚，夜色降临，迪士尼乐园里的人群逐渐凝聚到城堡前等着观看烟花秀。而此时人群中，月色轻柔地照映着两个相互依偎的身影，为她们之间的氛围镶上一层朦胧美，仿佛将她们与身边的熙攘玩闹声隔绝开来。

刘令姿很早就听说过，在烟花下亲吻的爱人会长长久久。她攥着相机的手心现在直冒汗，心脏狂奔乱跳，甚至比刚才坐过山车还更强烈激动。她深呼吸试图冷静下来，但许佳琪的下一步动作却让她背脊僵了僵。

漫长的等待让许佳琪感觉倦意来袭，趁着眼下所有人的注意力都放在烟花上，她将头靠在身边人的肩上，更清晰地感受她的温度和略显急促的气息。

在大庭广众中肆无忌惮的亲密属实让人额外心动，刘令姿感觉自己体内的那股冲动就快要按捺不住了。好想吻她，真的好想好想。

或许是察觉到身边人的僵硬，许佳琪很快直起身子，侧过头看清了刘令姿眼底的暗潮汹涌。

犹豫片刻后，许佳琪又悄悄地伸出手来轻触刘令姿的手背，而几乎下一秒，刘令姿反手直接牵紧了她就不再放开。

强压下复杂情绪，刘令姿的视线依旧不离迪士尼那座城堡，只低低地说了一句，“烟花要开始啦。” 

她没说出口的是，实际上自己的心底，已有千千万万朵烟花绽放着，绚烂无比。

就这样，两人沉醉于这禁忌刺激 – 我知道你知道但谁什么也不说 - 的小游戏，在夜色的掩护下偷偷牵着小手，偷偷聆听着彼此慌乱的心跳声，直到烟花声覆盖一切。

烟花表演结束后，傻傻的二人还有些意犹未尽，都不舍得先放开对方的手。直到两人肩膀上的一拍把刘令姿和许佳琪吓了一跳，同时松开手转身回头，眼神早已恢复清明。

助理姐姐刚挂了通电话，把上司的意思传达给她们，看着两人露出如出一辙的失望也只能跟着叹气。

原本两人是计划好了一整天的约会行程啊，先玩迪士尼再到餐厅吃晚餐，许佳琪为了刘令姿这次到上海出差专程空出了一整天的休息日，刘令姿也为了庆祝许佳琪的生日特地预定了一家高级餐厅的包厢，都打算破费了，结果打工人现在突然被告知得加班，哭哭。

刘令姿抿了抿唇，拉过许佳琪的手臂，在她身边像个小毛虫一样扭来扭去，语气哀怨地撒娇道：“呜呜，那我不能陪你吃生日大餐了……”

许佳琪抬起手，微凉的指腹轻轻抚平她额上的川字，开口安慰道，“Q米的小爪子都踩脏了，我正好想送它去洗澡。然后我再回家蹭个饭，亲闺女总不会被拒绝的，你说是吧？”她抬起手在下巴处比了个耐克，眸色清亮。

看许佳琪耍宝安慰自己，刘令姿原本失落的心情算是好了点，不过转念一想，又撇起嘴，“啊，那不就更可惜了……”

“嗯？什么可惜啊？”

“要不是有工作我就去吃妈妈做的饭了，我恨……”刘令姿哭丧着脸说。

“没事姿，下次有机会！”许佳琪边说边抚着刘令姿的脸庞，望着恋人的眼神诚挚坚定。

“你现在跟她们回去，记得好好吃晚饭哦。” 

“嗯~”心不甘情不愿的回应。

眼前是耍孩子脾气撅着嘴唇的人儿，许佳琪不禁莞尔一笑，又补充道：  
“工作要是结束得早，今晚就回我家好不好？” 

“反正你有我家钥匙对吧。”

刘令姿这才恢复眼里的光芒，乖巧地点点头，软声回答：  
“好吧，那我们vx联系？”

“当然了。”

+

从娘家里出来坐到车上时，许佳琪的心情自然是极好，见到了妈妈，又吃到了一桌子好吃的。  
许佳琪低头看着怀里的Q米，拍拍它香软的小肚皮，再摸摸自己的…… 小住包委委屈屈：“怪不得妈妈都说我跟你一样胖了。”  
又继续自言自语着：“不过肉太香了……”

许佳琪手中揉捏着Q米白嫩的脸，忽然眸色清亮，似乎想到了什么好主意：  
“唔，不如我们就让姿姿和猪丝一起吃胖！！”  
“一家四口就要整整齐齐嘛。嘻嘻，机智如我。”

车程不长，不过许佳琪时不时低头查看手机。她传的短信刘令姿都没回，打电话也没接。最后一次联系是两个小时前，说的是她要到家了，会把猪丝也带过来。  
那一趟是助理接送的，理应不会出事，但确实这样迟无音讯的情况鲜少发生在刘令姿和许佳琪身上，即便行程多繁忙她们都会秒回对方，再不然就是交代好了人才消失的。

起初的疑惑衍生至眼下的胡思乱想，所幸车子很快开到了公寓楼下，许佳琪已抑制不住担心地大步跃下车，抱着Q米就直冲家门口。  
她一边肩上夹着手机听着那头的嘟嘟嘟声，一边手忙脚乱地脱着鞋子。蹦蹦乱跳的心一直悬着，直到许佳琪将大门打开后，第一眼就看见玄关处那双刘令姿摆放得整整齐齐的球鞋，才如释重负地松了口气。

四周一片安静，客厅里没人。许佳琪走到半掩着的卧室门前，敲了一下门，才轻轻地推开。  
映入眼帘的景象让许佳琪有些措不及防，一时忍不住就噗的轻笑出声，暖意顿时在心里弥漫开来。

刘令姿确实把猪丝带回家了，并且此刻酣睡中的一人一猫十分嚣张地霸占着许佳琪的床。摆着如出一辙的姿势，呈大字型的仰臥而睡，自在舒适地将雙臂舉伸到肩上，这睡姿嚣张得许佳琪一看就知道这俩已全然把她的公寓当自己家了。

眼前暖心又搞笑的这一幕逗得许佳琪好想大笑出声，但又怕吵醒他们就捂嘴忍住了。随后拿出手机兴致盎然地连拍了好几张照片，上传到朋友圈悠悠打了一句：

“大床被一人一猫霸占了怎么办”

才上传一分钟，立刻收到亲友们的私信鄙视。

“蟹壳寅：狐狸姐姐 你不要我了吗！” “小🐟：网速8G ki子的凡尔赛文学get” “路可燃：滚！！！就是想撒狗粮吧！” “ 言子：我记得你家还有客房……” “许🐏：够了 ☺ ”

笑着收起手机，许佳琪走到床头边，轻手轻脚拿过刘令姿的手机看了一眼，噢，果然关静音了，而且估计是一回到家就不小心睡着了。

许佳琪思索片刻还是决定到客房洗澡。擦着头发回到主卧时，刘令姿依旧保持仰躺的姿势，倒是怀里多加了一只白绒绒的小Q米 。  
看着这场面，许佳琪的心情微妙，是不是有点像个寡妇 -- 就是说 -- 会因为看见女儿跟恋人相处得特别好而觉得高兴-- 啊，这--  
我在胡思乱想什么啊哈哈哈，许佳琪把自己都逗笑了，同时将Q米抱到一边去。

感受到动静的刘令姿努力睁开惺忪睡眼，困意浓浓地唤，“Kiki~ ”随后坐起身张开双手讨抱抱。  
许佳琪一靠近，她便自动地环上她的腰，脸埋进她的肩窝处，“唔，好香。” 

“怎么刚才都没听到你回来…… 什么时候回来的…… ”  
睡得迷迷糊糊的。许佳琪拍拍她漂亮的后脑勺，让毛茸茸的棕色长发在自己指缝间穿梭，“你太累了，睡得不省人事我就没叫醒你。”

刘令姿依旧睡眼朦胧看着她，好像都还没反应过来。

“刚才打好多通电话给你，但你关静音了也没接……”

“噢……我忘了跟你说一声，好像一沾枕头就立马断线了”

“谁让你这两天飞过来赶行程，昨晚还-” 一时有点说不下去了，许佳琪的耳根发烫，但继续说，“以后不准再这样累着自己。”

“嗯~”刘令姿咕哝着应了一声，环紧在她腰际的手，抱着许佳琪就往后仰，两人一起倒回床上。

良久又没了动静，昨晚信誓坦坦缠着许佳琪说自己体力好的人今天直接投降。许佳琪看得好笑，嘿嘿，趁她睡觉赶紧偷笑一场。这才满足地抱着刘令姿的手臂，靠近自己安心熟悉的气息中。

耳畔很快传来清浅的打呼声，这忽地勾起了今早起床时发生的某片段。许佳琪回想起在半梦半醒间隐约听到的一句耳语, 还有刘令姿在说完后的那声偷笑。

作势晃了一下拳头，许佳琪又刮了刮刘令姿的鼻尖道：

“你才是小懒猪呢，哼。”

刚说完这傲娇的、迟来的小小反击，炸毛的小狐狸又乖乖地收起了绒毛，探过去在刘令姿的脸颊上亲一口，卷起尾巴找个舒适点倚回安全温暖的怀里。

\- 完 –

**Author's Note:**

> 愿天下有情人终成眷属。
> 
> @孤独的_小王子 on weibo。


End file.
